undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 20
"The Explanation" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Andy confesses to Charlie about how the outbreak happened. Dave takes matters into his own hands. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie and Andy made it to the house. Sean and Charlie met, which resulted in a fight. Sean explained that six days after the outbreak, anyone who dies comes back, even if they aren't bitten. Sean tries to get on Charlie's side, telling about the stab wound on Jim's body. Plot Present (The House: Day 6) "Take down Joe?" Charlie asked, "How the fuck do we do that?" They were both still in the kitchen, while the rest of the group were in the living room. Andy stepped into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a sec'?" Andy asked Charlie. Charlie nodded, and exited the kitchen. The stepped out into the hall. "What's up?" Charlie asked. "Uh-There's something I gotta tell you and... don't kill me", Andy said. "Um... okay", Charlie muttered. "I caused the outbreak", Andy stated. Charlie looked confused, before bursting out laughing. When he saw Andy's face, his smile faded. "Whoa, what?" Charlie asked. "Well... I used to work with Joe", Andy began, "We were physicists, and... after my wife died, I tried to bring her back". "Dude, you couldn't wait?" Charlie asked, "My head is killing me from all this information. It's too much". "Yeah, but... if I don't tell you", Andy said, "More and more people will die". ---- Dave knocked on Jesse's door. "Fuck off", said Jesse from inside the room. "It's Dave", Dave said through the door. "Oh... come on in then", Jesse said. Dave opened the door, seeing Jesse on the bed. "How's the leg?" Dave asked, closing the door. "It's... not there, if that's what you mean", Jesse said. "You okay?" Dave asked. "No, I'm not. I have no leg", Jesse said, "Where's Rachel?" Dave sat on a chair next to the bed. "She and Anya went out this morning, they went to find another place for us to stay", Dave said. "You left them go alone?" Jesse snapped. "To be honest, Jesse, I have too much to worry about now", said Dave, "They're helping with one problem". "What was all that noise outside?" Jesse asked. "We got some new tenants", Dave said, "Sean knows one of 'em". "It didn't sound friendly". "It's not a friendly relationship". "Who are they?" Jesse asked. "Charlie and uh- um... uhh...." Dave said. "Charlie?" Jesse asked. "Andy! That was it!" Dave shouted, "What? Why, you know him?" "Uh- no never mind. It's nothing", Jesse sighed. Dave took a bottle of painkillers out of his pocket, took two out of the bottle and handed them to Jesse. "Henry told me to give them to you", Dave said. Jesse swallowed the pills, but there was no pain. "I'm moving my toes", Jesse said. "We're you leg used to be?" Dave asked, standing up and observing the stump. "It doesn't feel like it's gone", he sighed. "Weird", Dave said, "You're recovering fast". "Not fast enough", Jesse said. ---- "Fine, then fill me in", Charlie said. "Ok, when she died, we created a machine", Andy explained, "But it was too risky. So we tried everything else. Nothing worked. It was a waste of time. So what we did, is we turned on the machine". Charlie leant against the wall next to him. "You see, what the machine does, is send out these tiny little micro-bots", Andy said. "Are you telling me you sent out little terminators?" Charlie asked. "No, not robots!" Andy exclaimed, "Micro-bots. What they do is go inside decayed skin, travelling through the body into the brain. Let's just say, there was this... volume type of thing. For it to just affect the immediate area around the machine, it had be set at 0.0000001. Yeah, six zeros". "Dude, this is confusing", Charlie complained. "Just bear with me", Andy said, "When we turned it on, I expected it just affect the dead people in the area. But Joe did something. He must've... amplified it. Made it bigger and stronger". "So what number was the machine set at?" Charlie asked. "After it happened, and after I looked at the results...", Andy said, "Something close to two hundred million". Charlie pushed himself away from the wall. "So, what does that mean?" Charlie asked. "That means..." Andy began, "That the entire world should be affected, and when Sean said that it develops... then he means that it gets worse. On the sixth day, according to Sean, everyone became infected, meaning that whatever way we die, we come back. After that, I have no clue what happens". "So I have micro-bots... in my head?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, pretty much", Andy said. Charlie put his hands up to his head, "There better be a way to end this". "There is... we shut down the machine", Andy said, "But I'll explain all that later. I'll talk to Sean, ask him what he knows". "Why can't we just go shut it off now?" Charlie asked. "Because I don't know everything yet and it's not as easy as just flipping off a switch", Andy said, "Tomorrow we'll talk with Sean, for now, we gotta fit in with this group. I'm too tired, it's been a long day". ---- Andy walked into the living room, while Charlie looked outside into the sky. The sun was setting, the moon was rising. Charlie followed him inside. "So-uh", Charlie said, "I didn't catch your names". Dave came down the stairs. "I'm Jason", Jason said, "This is Frank, behind you is Dave and the guy who owns the place is Henry". "There's a guy upstairs who was bit, we had to amputate his leg", Dave said. "Did it work?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Dave said, "It did. Also, there are two others that are looking for a new place. Bad news, we only got a week here". Henry walked into the living room. "I was just up with Jesse, he has an infection", Henry said. "Is it bad?" Dave asked. "Nothing serious, we just gotta take better care of it", Henry said. "Isn't that just gonna waste the meds that we don't have?" Frank asked. "Hey", Dave said, "We got enough". "Um-If I may interject", Andy said, "We got food and stuff in the car". Charlie glared at Andy. "Thanks", Dave said, as Andy and Charlie led everyone outside. Dave waited until everyone was outside. He walked over to where Frank sleeps, realizing that Frank left his knife there. He picked up the knife, putting it in his pocket to hide it from Frank. ---- It was the middle of the night, everyone was outside, sitting around a campfire. Jason and Dave looked out for walkers roaming the area. Charlie and Andy took out all the food and started handing some to everyone. It was the first time in a long time for all of them since they felt this happy and peaceful. Charlie left Andy give out the rest of the food, sitting down on his own at a second campfire. He put his hand into his back pocket, remembering what he put in there. When he began to take it out, he felt something else in the pocket. He took out the origami crane that he had since he was in the room with Sean. But the other thing he took out, was a picture of him, his wife and his daughter. He had never noticed that it was in there. Andy took out another piece of food, and saw the heroin underneath it. The heroin that he and Charlie took from Jack's test. He picked up one of the tiny bags of it, holding it up to his face. He looked behind him, making sure nobody noticed. He then put it in his pocket, and walked over to Charlie. He threw some food at him, hitting him in the face. He walked past him and smiled. Charlie smiled, and held the picture of his family in front of him again, before putting it back in his pocket. ---- Dave and Jason sat a few feet away from everyone else. They observed the group they had. "This is a total sausage-fest", Jason said. "Yup", Dave agreed. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *We find out more about the "apocalypse". *Andy reveals that he and Joe caused the outbreak. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues